new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Movie World California
is an American movie related theme park in Burbank, California. It is owned by Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts, a company, opening on March 16th, 2003. Areas Warner Bros. Animated Universe Acme Acres A Looney Tunes/''Tiny Toon Adventures''/''Animaniacs''-themed area. Rides *''Bugs and Daffy's Great Escape'' - a simulator dark ride. *''Beep! Beep! and Away!'' - the fastest non-roller coaster. *''Coyote Chase'' - a roller coaster that can spin and go upside down. *''Escape from the Circus'' - TBD *''Zany to the Max'' - TBD Restaurants *Weenie Burger Gift shops *Anvilania Shop FingerTown A Collin the Speedy Boy-themed area. Rides *''Collin's Speedy 3D Adventure'' - TBD *''Eli and Fang's Wacky House'' - a funhouse-themed attraction. *''Kristina's Laser Gun'' - TBD *''Trent's Dinosaur Ride'' - TBD Restaurants *The Finger Restaurant - TBD *The Swift of Light Ice Cream Place - TBD Gift shops Petbridge A The Pet Adventures of Lego-themed area. Rides * Restaurants Gift shops Face-Tropolis A Bailey the Face Paint Hero-themed area. Rides * Bridgestone A The Heroic Hawk-themed area. Rides * Restaurants Gift shops Hanna-Barbera World A Hanna-Barbera-themed area. Rides *''Hanna-Barbera All-Stars: Elroy's Rescue'' - TBD *Untitled Yogi Bear ride - TBD *''Scooby-Doo and the Sea Witch's Curse'' - an interactive Scooby-Doo! mystery ride. *''The Face Paint Gang: The Ride'' - TBD Restaurants Gift shops Cartoon Network City A Cartoon Network-themed area. Rides *''The Amazing Ride of Gumball'' - TBD. *''The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake'' - TBD. *''Beemo Blitz'' - TBD. *''Jumping Finn'' - TBD. *''Flambo's Inferno'' - TBD. *''Rhythm Heroes'' - TBD. *''Avalaunch'' - TBD. *''Mojo Jojo's Robot Rampage'' - TBD. *''Rescue From Townsville Zoo'' - TBD. *''All Monsters Attack'' - TBD. *''Attack of the Puppybots'' - TBD. *''Glitch Fixers'' - TBD. *''Powerpuff Power'' - TBD. *''Ben 10 5D Hero Time'' - TBD. *''Ultimatrix Unleashed'' - TBD. *''The Mystery of the Mayan Sword'' - TBD. *''Ultimate Alien Rescue'' - TBD. *''Sumo Slammer Samurai'' - TBD. *''Savage Pursuit'' - TBD. *''Krakken Attack'' - TBD. *''Hero Hoops'' - TBD. *''Humongousaur Giant Force'' - TBD. *''Cavern Run'' - TBD. *''Cannonbolt Strikes'' - TBD. *''Rustbucket Rescue'' - TBD. *''Dexter's Experiment Clash'' - TBD. *''Dee Dee's Moon Squad'' - TBD. *''Nightmare Vacation'' - TBD. *''Runaway Robot'' - TBD. *''To The Ed-streme'' - TBD. *''Big Shot Checkers'' - TBD. *''Pharaoh Phobia'' - TBD. *''Agent Foxy's Super Secret Ride'' - TBD. *''Coco's Egg Scramble'' - TBD. *''Lazer Lab'' - TBD. *''Samurai Jack: Demon's Speed'' - TBD. *''Grim Ball'' - TBD. *''Downhill Derby'' - TBD. *''Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P.'' - TBD. *''Paintcan Panic'' - TBD. *''Chaos Tag '' - TBD. *''Operation T.O.M.M.Y.'' - TBD. *''Escape Mission'' - TBD. *''Campground Dash'' - TBD. *''Zap to It'' - TBD. *''Protect and Swerve'' - TBD. *''Loco Motion'' - TBD. *''Beaned'' - TBD. *''Operation R.A.I.L.'' - TBD. *''Centipede Catastrophe'' - TBD. *''Roller Coaster of Horrors'' - TBD. *''Playground Dash'' - TBD. *''Rainbow Monkey Rundown'' - TBD. *''Spin Stadium'' - TBD. *''Cul-De-Sac Smash'' - TBD. *''When Stuffed Animals Attack'' - TBD. *''Evil Con Rider'' - TBD. *''Dexter's Blastastic Adventure'' - TBD. *''Escape from Carnival Paranormal'' - TBD. *''The Middle of "Somewhere"'' - TBD. *''The England Stand'' - TBD. *''A 3D Special Delivery'' - TBD. *''Nessie's Water Racer'' - TBD. *''Alien's Crazy Coaster'' - TBD. *''Awesomest Battle in History'' - TBD. *''Free-Fur-All'' - TBD. *''Hoversword Hustle'' - TBD. *''Gem Bound'' - TBD. *''Sword Dancers'' - TBD. *''Attack of the Nixels'' - TBD. *''Polar Force'' - TBD. *''Let's Be Heroes'' - TBD. *''Shifting Temple'' - TBD. *''Dimensional Domination'' - TBD. Restaurants Gift shops Tom and Jerry's World A Tom and Jerry/''Droopy''-themed area. Rides *''Cat and Mouse Mixer'' - TBD *''Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase'' - TBD Restaurants *Droopy's Place - TBD Gift shops DC Universe A DC Comics-themed area. Rides *''Tower Lockdown'' - A non-moving virtual ride. Based on Teen Titans Go!. *''H.I.V.E. 5'' - TBD. Based on Teen Titans. *''Stellar Showdown'' - TBD. Based on Teen Titans. *''Justice League: Going Back in Time'' - A time travelling 4D ride based on the Justice League. *''Galactic Wonder'' - A dark ride. Based on DC Super Hero Girls. Restaurants Gift shops Adult Pool An Adult Swim-themed area. Rides *''Daredevil Danger'' - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *''Ride 'Em Rigby'' - a mechanical bull. Based on Regular Show. *''Winging It'' - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *''Escape From the Ninja Dojo'' - a dojo-themed dark ride. Based on Regular Show. *''Trash n Dash'' - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *''Galaxy Escape'' - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *''Demon's Father'' - the second fastest ride in the park. Based on Samurai Jack's Season 5. *Untitled Rick and Morty ride - TBD. Based on Rick and Morty. *Untitled Mr. Pickles ride - TBD. Based on Mr. Pickles. *''Molly's Plunger Blast'' - TBD. Based on The Molly Show. *''Superjail! Madness'' - TBD. Based on Superjail! *''Mortal Kombat: The Experience'' - a survival horror/Beat-'em-up hybrid attraction based on Mortal Kombat. Restaurants Gift shops HBO Chill Zone An HBO-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops The Wizarding World of Harry Potter A Harry Potter-themed area. Rides *''Dragon Challenge'' - *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' - *''Flight of the Hippogriff'' - *''Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts'' - *''Hogwarts Express'' - Restaurants Gift shops The Body An Osmosis Jones-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Middle-Earth A The Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit''-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Gas Town A Mad Max-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops The Matrix A The Matrix-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Game Central Station A Video Game Swordsman-themed area. Rides *(Reversed for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) *(Reversed for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) *(Reversed for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) *(Reversed for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Restaurants Gift shops Central Perk A Friends-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Sheldon's Room A The Big Bang Theory-themed area. Opened in 2009. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Slaughter Avenue A horror-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops New Orient Street A drama and comedy-themed area. Rides *''School of Horror'' - a dark ride. *''The Conquer of Pirates'' - a dark ride. *''Ghost Jazz Band'' - a roller coaster. It later gained a movie based on it. *''The Dragon's Peek'' - a dark roller coaster. *''Mysteries of the Sky''- a roller coaster *''Light, Strength and Heat'' - a carousel. *''White House'' - a roller coaster. *''Veronica's Aerial Workshop'' - a dark ride *''The Sea of Monsters'' - a dark ride. *''Skytram'' - a roller coaster. *''Postcards in the Air'' - a aerial carousel. *''Kids' Evergreen Trees'' - a kiddie ride. Restaurants Gift shops Imagination World A kids-themed area. Rides *''The Banana Splits' Wonderful Train'' - a train ride. *''White Horse Carousel'' - a carousel. *''Worldwide Peace and Harmony'' - a dark ride *''Dizzy Cups'' - a spinning teacup ride. *''Sledges of the Himalayas'' - a roller coaster. *''RC Racers Crashing!'' - a bumper car ride. *''Soldier Gliding Parachutes'' - a parachute ride. *''Fun Fair Mania'' - a dark ride. *''Mr. Flower'' - a meet-and-greet ride. *''The Pink Shack'' - a meet-and-greet ride. *''Rock Metal Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''Bouncy Jelly'' - a trampoline. *''The Arabian Wonders'' - a dark ride. *''Speed Turtles'' - a carousel. *''French Gastronomy Adventure'' - a dark ride. *''Runaway Farm!'' - an aerial roller coaster ride. *''The Sky Pirates'' - a dark ride. *''Mine Train Escapade'' - a roller coaster. *''Space Coaster'' - a dark ride. Restaurants Gift shops City of the Science Fiction A science fiction-themed area. Rides *''The Star Way'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''Robocycles Power Run'' - a roller coaster ride. *''Goo-O-Tron'' - a roller coaster ride. *''The Robot Invasion'' - a dark ride. *''Caropolis''- a simulator ride, sponsored by . *''Space Sphere'' - a walkthrough ride. *''Mission: NASA Quest'' - a simulator ride. *''The World of Warner Bros.'' - TBD *''ScreenJobs: The Theory Lab'' - TBD *''Flying the World in 80 Days'' - a simulator ride. *''Space Cleaners'' - a dark ride. *''The Discovery of the Sun'' - a roller coaster. *''Polar Colossus'' - a dark ride. *''Hoverpods'' - a aerial carousel. *''Sci-Fi Island'' - TBD. *''Off-Track Racers of Mexico'' - a race car ride. *''8-Bit Pixel Blasters'' - a dark ride. *''Little Cities, Big Apps'' - a dark ride, based on Warner Bros. Mobile Apps. *''Warner Bros. VR Experience'' - a guest experience. *''Groove-O-Matic'' - a dance ride. *''Robot Factory'' - a simulator ride. Restaurants Gift shops Adventure Port A adventure-themed area. Rides *''Woodland Lake'' - a log flume ride *''The Enchanted Jungle Room'' - a walkthrough ride. *''Aves Brasileiras'' - a aerial carousel ride. *''Grand Desert Mountain'' - a roller coaster ride. *''Special Forces of Spy'' - a shooter dark ride. *''Go Planet!: For a Sustainable Planet'' - a 3D theater ride, based on . *''Tropical Falls'' - a log flume ride. *''S.S. Warner'' - a boat ride. *''The Surreal Paradise'' - a treehouse ride. *''Jeep Explorers'' - a roller coaster. *''Lands of Colombia'' - a dark ride. *''Eco-Bumpers'' - a bumper car ride. *''The Native Indian Adventure'' - a dark ride. *''West Roundup'' - a shooter ride. Restaurants Gift shops Hollywood A Hollywood-themed area. Rides *''Electronic Coaster Starring Daft Punk'' - a roller coaster. *''Boomerang Mania!'' - a dark ride based on the Boomerang channel. *''New Line Cinema Tower of the True'' - a walkthrough ride. *''Screams of the Seaside'' - a roller coaster. *''Fish Carousel'' - a carousel. *''Hollywood's Classic Games'' - four pay-to-play. games. *''Merrie Melodies Swings'' - a swing ride. *''Sky Highway'' - a roller coaster. *''The Hoppin' Jellyfish'' - a trampoline. *''Golden Rockets'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''The Dukes of Hazzard: The Ride'' - a dark ride. *''Sesame Street - On Live!'' - a concert.. *''Warner Premiere Theater'' - a walkthrough ride. *''Minibuses'' - a roller coaster. Restaurants Gift shops Camp Lego A The Lego Movie-themed area. Rides *''The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure'' - a 4D theater ride. Restaurants Gift shops Animal Paradise An animal-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Tube Water Park One of the water areas with tube slide attractions. Rides *''Funky Wing'' - a tube-sliding ride *''The Sweet Cruiser'' - a tube-sliding ride *''Waterbreather'' - a tube-sliding ride *''Gravi-Tube Beach'' - a tube-sliding ride *''X-Pedition'' - a tube-sliding ride *''Mountain of Tropicals'' - a tube-sliding ride *''Surfers Everywhere'' - a tube-sliding ride Restaurants Gift shops Avalanche Shore One of the water park areas with tube slide attractions. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Trivia *A Florida version of the theme park would later open in 2007. *The park is inspired by and , because of *Its symbol is the Warner Bros. Water Tower, located in the Downtown, Burbank (the entrance of the park, inspired by 's Main Street, USA).